unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominus Renagon
Dominus Renagon, birth named 'Darkian Morien Bane Factus', is The Emperor of Unsilar. He is an elite sorcerer and blade master, with brute strength as an ultimate Juggernaut. He made his own type of energy (Dark Green) and has obtained multiple types of energies due to his biological birth of being a Hybri. He is one of the most powerful in the multiverse of his time. He is also a demi-god, inheriting powers of his father Morien the God of Darkness. Renagon had built his power from a young age. It was with his Dark energy Crystal and Vadax's Holographic Journal that he rose to power within the shadows of war and isolation. The Dark Crystal guided him to the power of Darkness, whilst the Holo Journal guided him into history in order to build his intelligence; both being used to then build his own Empire. He aimed for high goals such as, being able to manufacture his own mythic arsenal, immortality, becoming a full god and many more. As he escaped from the Dark rift, he learned more about himself. He also learned his prevention of death. There at the event Blood Huntsman, he manages to forge his own Darkhearts. He also was searching for a way to resurrect his loved one, which failed because she accepted death meaning she rejected the offer of spectatorship (afterlife). This mentally broke Darkian and did not stop him from searching for a way to forcefully bring her back; even if he knew it was not possible. The last name 'Factus' is his mothers last name. In his lifetime he is called by many names but the most significant is The Dark Sorcerer, Dominus Renagon, The Emperor and The Creator. Life Early Life When born, Darkian was already a target to be killed. He is the son of the God of Darkness; Morien. Just after being born he was taken to a room to be checked up, his mother was murdered. He is taken from the hospital by a Dark Legion servant named Ragron Renagon. Ragron was tasked to take care of Darkian. He was an uncle to him. The Renagon family took care of Darkian, living at Renagon Manor. Darkian had his last name changed Renagon as "Darkian Renagon" no middle names. To hide his identity, which eventually was exposed 1. As a boy he was very distracted to other things than learning. Making him behind in education. The teachers would see him as struggling, they would not help him the way necessary. Abusing the work hours for wages. He was given a platinum necklace with a dark grey crystal on it for his 15th birthday and a toy communicator. The dark grey crystal was a dark energy crystal and the toy communicator was Vaydax's Holo journal. One day he comes across a cave with odd objects, he hears a woman enter then his toy slips out his hand. The woman wonders who is inside the cave, all of a sudden a manly voice screamed "HELP!" once but was never heard of again. Darkian ran to exit the cave the way he entered. As he was running through a narrow tunnel his necklace catches a pointy rock, it pulls him back and the string snaps. He falls down injuring himself but gets back up escaping the cave. He loses both items but escapes before the woman found him. When Darkian became 16 years old, Ragron was planning to send him to Morien. An agreement was put in place that he would be informed of his true origin and birth right. 1 However, the manor was attacked at dawn and a butler helped Darkian to escape, instructing him to go to Clan Bane. The manor was attacked because a of mole, who worked in the manor but was loyal to the enemy. Clan Life Darkian was disciplined to be a warrior, forgetting his family. When he was kidnapped his dark energy was unlocked by Niveah. It made him different in attitude, he was far focused in becoming stronger and skillful. At the age 18 he chose Juggernaut as his warrior discipline. Darkian does not know how to control his magic, leading to brutal kills that go against how Clan Bane and other clans function. Therefore he is forced to leave the Clan. Life in exile On another planet, Darkian lived a life of mercenary, farmer and a worker on a harbor. Darkian first worked in the harbor and earn good income in the docks. With the money he brought a farm with large anchors of fields at a cheap price. He used the harbor as a cheap method to trade his products for high profits which he learned from his friend and boss when he was an employee at the harbor. With the riches he began funding for his own guild doing mercenary work. The mercenary work would be a second job that also helped him finance with farming. He worked for leaders such as King Elexis. He grew relationships to gain rewards in secrecy. As he was planning to build the economy of the planet he was living on; as he and everyone at the harbor used to discuss they wanted to do. He was recruited into the Blood Brotherhood, who were above mercenary level. And he was taught many things, including how to control his energy. However, he would obtain red energy using that as his primary type. It is known that Hybri's are uncommon if not rare. In the Blood Brotherhood, there were teachings to become a hybrid but it requires a higher rank in the brotherhood. The Dark Sorcerer Before Duncan's last breath, he reveals to Darkian about his real mothers murder was in the responsibility of a Brotherhood Elder called Epans. Duncan and Epans both served a cause bigger than the brotherhood 20 years ago. Known as The Order of Light. Darkian would return with an aura of dark red. Leaving destruction with a flaming shadow aura. Darkian returned to his farm, the farmers became evil and had already taken the crystal out the container to worship. Darkian would take his crystal and lead his farmers into a new teaching, an Order called Unsilar. He would use his assets for the order and explore, finding his Vaydax holo journal to read, watch and listen. Darkian would have had so much experience through the years of exploring lore. He had many names, a Space fleet and an Order of Supernaturals called Unsilar. Decades later, the fall of Vanduil occurs where he discovers how to create his own energy. This fails the first time and kills all the Sesuuk on Vanduil. In the end of 1st generation Unsilar Darkian, who is then known as Dominus Renagon, would succeed in creating green energy. However, he was banished into dark rift by energy itself. Loading... Within Darkian's Journey he found an artifact that made him travel back in time to visit important moments in the past that had lead him to the artifact. At the end of the time travel it lead him to the moment Asraphel Daemon falls to the floor as he has fractured the dark mother crystal. Asraphel is about to get back up to finally destroy the crystal once and for all while restraining the dark blasts emitting from the crystal. The crystal speaks to Darkian as he watches, the crystal tells him to help her finish the enemy so she can survive. He sends surges of dark energy into Asraphel and the Lightheart making Asraphel remain on all fours as well as turning the sword into the Darkheart. This is what really happens to Asraphel once the 6 other knights of Daggaphel escape the place. After effecting the sword Darkian is sent back to current time. His new objective is to find where he was and find out if the mother crystal still lives. The Empire Mastering the energies, he taught groups of his wise Sorcerers to be taught one of the three types of energies. They would be known as Serpentine Sorcerers, Necromancers and Inquisitors. Dominus Renagon would have returned from in the rift. Though while he was in the rift, his body was soulless making the body systems stop processing. The body was in cryochamber to cell repair the damage, which was still in bad condition when he returned. He would use a Borganian body temporarily and discover amber energy that helped repair most of his body enough to live inside it. The new energy was used for many things such as his weaponry like laser canons. He had already used Vaydax's lost knowledge of energy crystals for many things such as power for his fleet and fleet weaponry. His original fleet used Korbite, which was cyan energy crystals that Vaydax used. In Borgan he found Rubite which was red energy crystals that were easier to obtain and were better by efficiency so he replaced Korbite. Later on, he used amber energy crystals called Durite which is far stronger than red energy. Durite to replaced Rubite. Dominus Renagon created green crystals with synthesisation on clear crystals and then turning them to green crystals; but not to replace Durite. Dominus Renagom then created Drakolyte Armor for his original body, it maintained unstable energy, having crystals of Amber, Dark and Green in the suit. Darkian made other Drakolyte armors for red energy, having Rubite and Dark Crystals inside them. When being attacked by the Blood Huntsman, Darkian was only alive because of the armor. He would discover a ritual that could put some of his soul into objects and creatures. If he was killed by his main body, then whatever he first placed a part of his soul would search for a conscious brain to take over. If that one dies, it will activate whatever Dominus Renagon did the ritual next. It goes in order of first, second, third and so on. After he established his network of specters, he explored his true origin, he learned to use flint energy. The Titans noticed, but they saw he was technically a god as he was a High God's offspring making him legitimate. Darkian made his own sanctum built underground in Borgan. It had a flint look, many corridors and rooms. It includes; a room of stored objects he gathered from his lifetime, The Trident Chamber, Ritual chamber and his meditation room. Loading... The Love Affair "As Darkian Renagon, he had a loved one. As Dominus Renagon, he had a lost love." -Andruil Kaiyolyte, reading a random page from a book in an underground tomb. At 18 years old, Darkian was heavily training all the time. He struggled to socialize and be with the clan members. Ever since he was captured by Niveah he has a discomfort It was known that every lightning bolt Darkian threw at Mia Bane always missed. When Tempus Renagon was born Mia died in child birth. Tempus was also known as "The bolt that hit". Redemption Darkian is given a second chance to live. At the cost of giving up Unsilar. He knows Unsilar can not be lead without him manipulating Andruil Kaiyolyte to lead Unsilar. Andruil however changes his mind to save his friends, and they managed to escape. This meant that the return of The Emperor is public knowledge as people will eventually find out. Magical Connection Dominus Renagon is a Demi God making him immortal, he was born as a Hybri; having twin almas. One being a regular alma which a God or above has and the other being a minor alma which is inside every supernatural. This made him have a wide connection to magical energies instead of connecting to one. He was born with Dark and Flint energy as each came from one side of his parents. Darkian was not aware of either inheritance until he was in his 20s and understood it far later in his lifetime. He is also able to use other energies, being more experienced in red energy first before Dark energy since Blood Brotherhood till post Blood Brotherhood Inheriting Dark energy and Flint energy, he unlocked them after the average age. Dark energy was done by force but Flint took decades for him to figure out. This is because he never knew he had these connections nor did he know they exist because he was living a life of a natural. It was till the Vay'dax holographic journal informed him of supernaturals he understood that he was one. He was trained in blood brotherhood to control his magic and understand using it for more than just combat. Without realizing since Niveah unlocked his Dark energy, he had already learned certain supernatural skills already; such as ultimate speed, which is not normal to have for a supernatural at his age. He was trained and taught more to improve as a Shadow Assassin and a supernatural. In the brotherhood they used red energy, which represented fury but to become powerful, using wrath. The naturals could use the crystal on weapons for supernatural weapons. After connecting to it instantly and learning how to use red magic it would be his primary energy type to divert him from dark energy. He was lead to believe the dark energy was a curse. He left the dark crystal in a container at his farm, replacing it with a silver ring with red energy crystals wrapped around the silver like a rubber band. This was to represent the energy even more, it makes him and anyone else with red energy stronger. Soon he passed the trial to have crimson energy which is the sub type of red; representing wrath. From the news Duncan told Darkian, it fueled Darkian's Dark energy. It consumed the red energy, combining as a dark red aura roaring off of his skin. He destroyed the Blood Brotherhood Sanctuary and the Brotherhood members with Brutality and Wrath. Unsilar Decades later, Darkian is a powerful demi god. So powerful he made his own energy type, green energy and he had taught hundreds of supernaturals about magic. Forming an army, then creating his own alternative humans called Borganians. Science Mastering the energies, he disciplined hundreds of his wise Sorcerers one of the three types of energies. They the were known as Serpentine Sorcerers, Necromancers and Inquisitors. Dominus Renagon have returned from in the rift, eventually learning about God energy he managed to obtain it and develop a new type of Borganians named Borganian Sage. They were the Sages of Unsilar, using Purple, Dark Green,Amber and Dark energy. When his soul was sent to the dark rift, his body was soulless making the body systems stop processing. The Acolytes had placed his body in a cryochamber to cell repair the damage, which was still in bad condition when he returned. He would use a Borganian body temporarily and discover amber energy. This would begin his weaponry in laser canons. He had already used Vaydax's lost knowledge of energy crystals for many things such as power for his fleet and fleet weaponry. His original fleet used Korbite, which was cyan energy crystals that Vaydax used. In Borgan he found Rubite which was red energy crystals that were easier to obtain and were better by efficiency so he replaced Korbite. Later on, he used amber energy crystals called Durite which is far stronger than red energy. Durite to replaced Rubite. Dominus Renagon created green crystals with synthesisation on clear crystals and then turning them to green crystals; but not to replace Durite. Dominus Renagom then created Drakolyte Armor for his original body, it maintained unstable energy, having crystals of Amber, Dark and Green in the suit. Darkian made other Drakolyte armors for red energy, having Rubite and Dark Crystals inside them. Dark Rift While being in the Dark Rift, Dominus Renagon learn many new things which were either theories in the holographic journal or were not in the journal at all. It was an individual that tried to capture Renagon's spirit from the Dark Rift, this is what a group of Dark Acolytes had to investigate. Furthermore, Dominus Renagon now wanted to rule the Universe for a reason he only knows since his time in the Dark Rift. Skills Impeccable x infinite x 99999999999999999999999999999 = Darkian's Skill Lightning, Summoning Wraiths, Green & Dark Fireball, Instant Motus (Teleport), Roven (Using Kinetic Energy by Jumping which will the individual uses ME to transform it into Thermal Energy that will burst from the body forming a sphere of incineration), Spiral Roven (Performing a dance to generate Kinetic Energy into the palm and throw it to a distance forming tall and thick blocks of Thermal Energy that can generate more by rotating forming a circle of those blocks around the individual; the blocks are being thrown therefore it is moving at a fast velocity expanding the block by turning more kinetic energy into thermal), Energy ball blast, Regeneration, Choke, Telekinesis, Summoning snakes, Reanimating the dead, Invisibility, Implosion, Death Stare, Energy Protect, Energy Shield, Energy Fist, Creating permanent specters of himself, Motus 80 (SuperSpeed), Motus 800 (Ultimate Speed), Fly, Shape shifting... He has experienced warrior class Juggernaut but he has also learned Blade Master and has a mastery in Inquisitor. After the Trident War he returned to Borgan with Flint energy, making him immortal. Dominus Renagon has become so loose in restriction of power (due to being a hybri and his high power level) he is able to use two energy types in the same ability. His fuel of rage and brutality makes him be able to use Red energy (or sub red types) and Dark energy (and the sub dark types). He is able to release them all causing an areal effect of lightning bolts emerging from his body, which does tire him but with his Drakolyte armour it is infinite due to the engineering of the armour intentionally being designed to make his power last far longer (his Endurance for magic abilities is increased a lot when wearing the Armour). Due to the visions in his sleep haunting him of his future death. He trains himself so hard to prevent the event, he is eager for the group to show up but eventually feels accomplished as if the training caused a butterfly effect. However, it never did. Vadax's Holographic Journal Vaydax's Holo journal influenced Darkian to create Unsilar. Darkian was given the journal on his 15th birthday by a mutual friend. He believed it was a toy, or just a fancy high valued antique. He lost it months later in a cave while being chased by a woman. Years later he returned to the cave and the woman returned it to him. He found out it was really a holographic journal. The journal taught him about running an Empire, and the details of exploring the multiverse. Vaydax had knowledge that proved the existence of Gods, Titans and the Deity. All his knowledge was left in the Holo Journal. Personality * Darkian has a passion for expanding knowledge because he believes it will lead him into a better understanding as the environment of magic has made things complex. His life was okay and magic did not exist in his eyes but was always near him since birth. * Darkian detests ignorance and people who discriminate others. This is because he had a friend that was a specific race that was seen as hostile to society. Eventually, this friend would be murdered for trying to live in the society that detests him for what he is, not who he is. * Darkian has respect to others that can value respect. In his younger life, Darkian had lived in an environment of yes men and women; it had put him down when he roams and ear drops on conversations about him. And it pushed him from having friends. Which lead to him finding friends with people who could value friendship and always turning away from people that he could tell did not ** Darkian works better alone than with others as he only experienced family and friends at young age but losing it. Mia would be one of the only people he could tolerate to work with as she did not treat him with the wrong words and agreed but also had another point of view to make Darkian use empaphy. ** Darkian had trained a class that teams needed and would not feel too much of if they had many; being Juggernaught. However, Darkian did not enjoy being with a team because the lack of personal connection and the idea of feeling stronger with a team. ** Darkian's ideas were too ambitious for others including Clan Bane, making people ignore him in conversations or want to debate him instead of having a casual conversation. This made Darkian disconnect with others and work better as a bulky genius by himself or with a few others. ** When Darkian did work with Teams in Clan Bane, he tried but was not a team player. He saw solutions, issues and actions that others were not seeing. He felt held back in a team and he was not the leader type as he has never been a proper leader. This all changed when he joined the Blood Brotherhood. ** As a Blood Brother he was given the taste of teamwork and independence, people were open for criticism and fast to learn. People also were interested in hearing as many ideas to expand their intelligence since it increased their Power Level. Almost all of Darkian's ideas that could not be done by others in Clan Bane were possible. This is because of technology the Brotherhood had to expand methods and reduce the difficulties of challenges. This also includes magic, a huge impact since in Clan Bane Darkian was talking to Naturals but in Blood Brotherhood he was talking to Supernaturals that can use magic to jump at high elevation and have a likeliness to land from falling at a high altitude. This made missions and lifestyle completely different for Darkian. Which he only had a bit of between leaving Clan Bane and Joining that Brotherhood. * Darkian does not understand love till he falls in love with Mia Bane. This is because he did not have much love for people when he was younger besides certain individuals from House Renagon; who died. He does however have feeling of uncle and nephew to Xuya. Within Clan Bane. He then eventually falls in love with Mia and when she dies he loses the feeling of purpose but never stopped feeling to love her. Even holding objects to create an image in his mind to make it seem that he is touching her as if it is real. * Darkian has a passion for learning from Vaydax's Holographic Journal. He knows that this holds more knowledge than any book he comes across. It was also gifted to him making it a sentimental value first. * Darkian keeps his Dark crystal from young age. Eventually he implements it into his Drakolite Armour. Learning this from supernaturals and from the Holographic Journal. This is like a lot of supernaturals throughout history do to enhance their Power Level. * Not knowing his parents left a void of knowing himself. When seeing others with parents could only look back to House Renagon. ** House Renagon tried their best to make him feel like family and never told him of his origin until it was too late. He found out about House Renagon only being his protectors and his mother being killed. ** Eventually, he gave up on the curiosity of his parents but sometimes he imagines about their appearance and personality and what they did/do in their lives. ** He went back to the Renagon Manor to see what was left of it but also to figure out how he will find his parents. Once kidnapped his mind was completely off from finding out his parents and suddenly changed to learning about Supernaturals and Magical Energy. Stories Darkian is the main character in "Darkian Renagon Chapters" but is arc in "The Blood Brotherhood" and the antagonist in "SOL: I-VIII", "The Fall of Vanduil" and "The Blood Huntsman". Category:Lore Category:Story of Locus Category:Locus I-IV Category:Locus V-VIII Category:Blood Huntsman Category:The Fall of Vanduil Category:Dominus Category:Renagon Category:Unsilar Category:Character Category:Darkian Renagon Chapters Category:Demi God Category:Main Character Category:The Fall of Vanduil Saga Category:Human Character